


Sky new bird, under the sun you'll fly

by Dragonqueen909



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueen909/pseuds/Dragonqueen909
Summary: This is my wished outcome and ending for Superman return.this work was transferred from my FFN account.
Kudos: 5





	Sky new bird, under the sun you'll fly

He couldn't do it anymore, all his being told him to let go of the island he desperately tried to push out of the atmosphere. He could feel agony in his shoulders burning under the heavy weight of the land mass. With one last push, he saw it follow a path toward deep space taking its deadly radiation with it. He finally succeeded; the monstrous island didn't threaten Earth anymore. That was his last thought before passing out and falling back to Earth under the pull of gravity.

sssSsss

There was nothing, only darkness and solitude. He didn't know how long he wandered in that state, but an eternity seem to past before feeling a presence close to him.

"Can you hear me?" said a soft voice in the darkness. Following the voice, he felt the darkness fall away. The first thing he acknowledged was that he was resting on a smooth surface "A bed?" he thought. The next thing was the sound of two heartbeats one very close to his right and the other one a little farther away.

"I just want to tell you that Jason is your son" whispered the voice. He wanted to find out who it was when he felt her lips on his.

sssSsss

Her steps echoed in the hall of Metropolis General Hospital. Holding Jason's hand while following the doctor and a police officer, Lois silently cursed the person she came to visit. _Why did you decide to push that island full of kryptonite when you had already been injured?_

"This way Miss Lane" said the doctor. "But don't expect any reaction, he's in a deep coma."

When the door was closed, Lois turned her attention to the end of the room. All the anger she felt minutes before disappeared the moment her eyes fell on the immobile form in the bed.

"Is he going to get better?" asked Jason with hope in his eyes.

"I don't know honey" she said sadly.

"I want him to; I like him" he said.

"Me too Jason" she responded before walking to the bed. Sensing that she want to be alone, the child went to the other side of the room where he observed folded on a chair Superman's blue and red suit. Tracing the chest symbol with one finger, he silently prayed that the hero recovered quickly.

By that time, Lois had reached the bed and sat in a chair to his right. She couldn't stop thinking of his agonizing scream and tremendous blood loss when she removed the kryptonite dagger from his back. She sighed and decided to chance talking to him. "Can you hear me?" she said softly to him. She searched for any signs indicating that he was listening, but he didn't respond. She decided to keep speaking anyway. "I don't know if you can hear me. They say that when someone is..." she took a deep breath and continued, "that they can hear you." She looked at Jason and knew that she needed to tell Clark the truth. She came closer and whispered in his ear, "I just want to tell you that Jason is your son. You're a father Clark." and she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Lois knew that he wouldn't react but she hoped that her kiss would wake him up. Sadly, he didn't stir. There was nothing more she could do for him. Only time would tell.

Feeling helpless she decided that it was time to go home. They could always come back later. At the door Lois called her son but he didn't come to her, instead he went to Superman.

At age five year old, Jason was a highly perceptive child. He hoped that his Mommy would awaken the hero with a kiss just like Sleeping Beauty. However, it didn't work and now she was sadder than prior to their arrival. At the bed he pull himself up and lay down next to his father, resting his head on the man's warm shoulder. He lay like there for some time before speaking. "You need to come back; people need you and everyone's sad." He lowered his voice to say "Mommy is sad too and I don't like it when she's sad. Come back Superman, please if not for them come back for Mommy." Beside the door Lois watched her son with emotion.

Love,

Sadness,

Fear.

Jason was so much like his birth father in the way he cared for others that it made her realize that she would never survive losing them. She loved Richard but wasn't in love with him, it wouldn't be fair if she stayed with him when she was in love with Superman and always had been. When Clark was gone a part of her died. For five years she was a shadow of herself but when he returned three days ago, Lois was reborn and her love for him fully returned. Maybe more so since Jason was part of their lives. He would need his father's help when he came into his powers and Clark deserved that place in his son's life. But what would happen if he remained in a coma? She chose not to think of it.

Meanwhile, Clark was returning to conscious in a whirlpool of emotion. _I have a son!? Jason is my son and that means I'm not the last of my kind. I thought it was impossible for Kryptonians and humans to have children. It's a miracle._ He was so happy that it took him sometime to realize that there was something pressing again his left side. The sound of a small heartbeat reached his ears soon after.

"...please if not for them come back for Mommy." Those words uttered by his son touched him deeply. Slowly he moved his head to rest it on the child's head.

Lois inhale sharply the moment she saw Clark move his head. Somehow he must have felt the child's presence, she thought. _If he felt Jason maybe he did hear what I told him_ she hoped.

Lost in her thoughts she walked to the window and looked at the crowd. She was amazed at how many people had come to support their hero. Even when it started raining they remained. Some people shared umbrellas with those lacking protection against the rain. When she finally turned around she was met by cerulean eyes. Eyes she thought would never open again. He was looking at her with so much awe and happiness that he seem to shine from within. He turned to look at his son gathered in his arms and she witnessed a single tear slide down his left cheek while he grinned broadly.

She smiled when she looked at Jason finding he was asleep, curled on his father's chest. The last three days had drained Jason more than she thought. Lois turned to them, barely restraining herself from hugging him and never letting go. "Welcome back Clark you had us worried."

He said, "I'm sorry if I worried you Lois. I didn't mean to. I just..." he started but he closed his eyes holding the sleeping child close to him when he came to a startling conclusion. "You remember," he barely whispered. "How angry are you with me?" He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not angry at you, not anymore at least. I understand why you did it. It was to comfort, not hurt me. I was furious when I did remember but I forgave you a long time ago."

Relief washed over him, at the same time there was a knock at the door and a nurse entered. She smiled seeing him with a sleeping child in his arms. "Well good afternoon Superman. I see that you have company. I won't be long. How are you feeling?" she asked while she checked the machines.

"I'm okay, I just need more sunlight and I will be back to normal" he responded.

"That's great because we tried everything but none of our medications worked on you. I suggest you remain here until all your powers return." With that said she left the room.

Lois remained silent while the nurse was there. When the door closed she said, "Clark I need to return to work and fill in for you while you recover. Perry have been on my back and Jimmy's all morning. I will see you soon." she picked up Jason without waking him. Before leaving she turned around and gave him her brightest smile.

Clark was in heaven, his life had changed forever and he wouldn't trade it for the world. He fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
